Same Direction
by infinitified-x
Summary: Sesshomaru's STUCKED in Kagome's world! How will he get back? And can he cope with her world? Will they fall in LOVE even though it seems impossible? SESSKAG! ((: REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. I'M GOING HOME, for good?

A/N: HEY! Thanks for reading my story! Please remember to review me! ((:

–

Disclaimers – I don't own Inu co. x)) ENJOY! And review me!

–

**In the Forest**

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Jaken shouted as he ran with his short legs.

"What is it Jaken? You are irritating." Sesshomaru stopped and glared at Jaken.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama! But were you about to leave me with that girl?"

"Who? Rin? Where is she?"

'He was going to leave that girl with me!' Jaken screamed in agony in his mind.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin is with Ah-Un!" Rin shouted from Ah-Un's back.

"Stupid girl… always following around…" Jaken mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say Jaken?" Sesshomaru rose his eyebrow.

"N-nothing! I didn't say anything Sesshomaru-sama!"

Just when Sesshomaru was about to talk, Rin jumped of Ah-Un and ran towards him. She stopped right in front of him and stood in a peculiar manner.

"What are you doing Rin?"

"Rin sniffing for Youkais! Like how you Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Rin, you don't have to sniff for Youkais…"

"Yeah, stupid girl."

"Cos' they'll eat Jaken first."

"W-WHA!" Jaken started to stutter. 'Sesshomaru-sama is mean!'

"That's true…" Rin nodded her head.

"IT ISN'T!"

"Jaken, please control yourself."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

"We are here to find out about Inuyasha's Backlash Wave." Sesshomaru stated.

"RIGHT!" Rin saluted Sesshomaru.

"Let's go now. Ah-Un," Sesshomaru called. "That miko's village."

**The Village**

"YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH KOGA!"

"I WAS NOT FLIRTING WITH HIM!"

"You held his hand!"

"HE held my hand!"

"Isn't it the same?"

"Aren't you being unreasonable?"

"I so am NOT!"

"Well, I didn't say anything about you kissing Kikyo."

"That was… I-I'd…"

Sango and Miroku sighed, as they watched the two immature lovers fight. They just sat down on the steps and watched them argue their way. Shippo walked over with Kiara and looked at the bickering couple.

"How many times does that make?"

"TWENTY-FOUR!" Sango and Miroku replied together.

"What is it this time?"

"Koga held Kagome's hand." Sango sighed.

"Inuyasha is such a jealous guy…" Miroku shook his head.

Just then, they saw Kagome carrying her huge, yellow bag pack.

"I'm going home now Inuyasha! Don't you dare look for me!"

"Trust me, I WON'T!"

Kagome made an 'hmpft' and rode off with her bicycle. Sango, Miroku and Shippo stared at her as she desperately cycle her way to the well.

'ERGH! Why is my bag so heavy? I can't cycle!' Kagome pouted and panted.

**Sesshomaru's Side**

"Are we there yet Jaken?"

"Hmn, oh… emn, umn…" Jaken looked in all the directions.

"Just give me an answer Jaken."

"Yes! We are reaching!"

"Good."

"Rin see a girl! She's on a weird looking Ah-Un!" Rin pointed down.

Sesshomaru peered down and saw Kagome cycling with all might.

'Hmpft, that girl… Inuyasha should be near by.' Sesshomaru thought, "Down."

"W-what? Why Sesshomaru-sama?"

"WHEEE! Rin get to see weird Ah-Un! WHEEEE!"

"Don't question me Jaken, " Sesshomaru answered. "Rin, stop making a din."

"YES! Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin stopped and stood very still.

'Why would Sesshomaru keep such an annoying girl?' Jaken glared at Rin and sighed.

Just as Ah-Un landed near the well, Kagome was reaching that special place. Kagome got off her bicycle and laid her bag on the ground.

'This tree…' she placed her hand on it, 'this is where we met.'

Kagome picked up her bag and got on her bicycle and rode off.

'Well, I'll be right back! I'll just grab their favorite snacks and the first-aid box.'

**The Well**

"That woman should be reaching soon."

"AHHHH! Rin see her!"

"This is odd, there isn't Inuyasha!" Jaken whispered.

"Yes, let's just watch her moves." Sesshomaru said as they hid behind a bush.

Just then, Kagome cycled in.

"Weird Ah-Un!" Rin squealed before anyone could cover her mouth.

"Who's there?" Kagome got off her bicycle and looked around.

"Look what you've done!" Jaken whispered angrily.

"Go out Rin," Sesshomaru suddenly spoke.

"Really? Rin can see that weird Ah-Un?"

"Yes, she won't hurt a little girl who's missing one tooth."

Rin beamed and ran out. Kagome spun round and saw the toothy girl.

"Hi! I'm Rin! Can I see you weird Ah-Un?"

"Huh? You mean this?" Kagome pointed at her bicycle.

"Yes! Yes!" Rin nodded her head.

"Sure," Kagome smiled and placed her heavy bag on the ground.

Rin slowly and carefully circled around the unfamiliar 'Ah-Un'.

"This Ah-Un is awfully quiet… unlike mine."

"You have an Ah-Un?"

"No, no! I don't have an An-Un! Rin only know an Ah-Un"

'Such a young girl?'

**In the Bushes**

"Rin that girl is going to spill the beans!" Jaken whispered to Sesshomaru.

"She won't know," Sesshomaru replied. 'I know she won't.'

'Why are you so sure?' Jaken stared at Sesshomaru.

"Just watch."

Rin was still admiring Kagome's bicycle while Kagome rampage through her bag.

"Here! This is for you!" Kagome gave a lollipop to the toothy girl.

"What's this?" Rin stared at the lollipop.

"It's a lollipop," Kagome explained.

"Lollipop? Lollipop!" Rin took it and put the whole thing into her mouth.

"She's feeding Rin poison!" Jaken was getting agitated.

"It's not poison, Jaken."

"Huh?"

"Just observe and stop squabbling."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken started sobbing in one corner.

Kagome took the lollipop out of her mouth and unwrapped the plastic sheet.

"You don't eat the plastic, here you go. Hold the stick."

"Plastic?"

"It keeps the lollipop clean."

"I see! I see! Rin get it now." Rin smiled as she concentrated on her lollipop.

Kagome smiled at the toothy girl and sat down on the ground. She looked up and stared at the fluffy clouds. The cool breeze blew past as Kagome just let her thoughts rest. Rin too, sat down and stared at the ebony colored hair girl.

'She is nice, pretty too! Doesn't Sesshomaru-sama like her?'

"Is your name Rin?" Kagome looked at Rin.

"Yes! I'm Rin, what about you?"

"I'm Kagome, what are you doing out here in the forest?"

"I was with my friend," Rin played with her fingers. "I got lost."

"I see, are you from that village?" Kagome pointed towards Kaede's village.

"Nope!"

"So where are you from?"

"Rin not sure what that place is called."

"Then how would you go home?"

"Rin's friend will come for me!" Rin showed her toothy smile.

Kagome smiled and suddenly remembered that she had to go back to her own time. As it was getting late, she hurriedly picked up her bag pack.

"I'm sorry Rin, but I have to go now." Kagome pat the girl's head.

"Where are you going?" Rin stood up.

"Home, I have to get some things for my friends."

"Alright, bye! Bye! Kagome-chan!"

"Bye Rin-chan!"

Kagome hurriedly ran towards the well and went back to her own time. But little does she know, Jaken has stolen her Geometry textbook while she was talking to Rin.

'What are all these weird characters?' Jaken flipped through the book.

"Jaken, come out now."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Rin likes Kagome-chan!" Rin danced around Sesshomaru.

"Have you gotten what we need to lure Inuyasha?"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Good."

"OHHHHH! You stole from Kagome-chan! I'm telling!"

"Rin, we will return it to her."

"Oh, okay then."

**At the Village**

"Inuyasha!"

"WHAT?"

"GO GET KAGOME BACK!" Shippo yelled.

"Why should I?"

"Cos' you were the petty one…" Sango replied.

"Poor Kagome, she has not uttered a word about the rendezvous meeting you and Kikyo often have…" Miroku shook his head and walked off.

"I'm SO disappointed in you INUYASHA!" Shippo ran off.

"Oh well, you asked for it…" Sango sighed and went to find Kaede.

"HEY! What's the meaning of this!" Inuyasha barked.

Inuyasha sat down on the ground and stoned. After a while, he stood up and headed for the well. He was thinking about a lot of things.

'It's true… I've let Kagome down. She has never said anything about me and Kikyo. And here I am, being a jealous idiot. I hope she isn't angry…'

Inuyasha reached the forest and found no one. He walked to the well and sat in front of it. He stared down into the darkness.

'Kagome… are you going to come back?'

"She won't come back anymore. Or should I say she can't?"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha turned and saw Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"This is what's left of her." Jaken threw Kagome's book at Inuyasha.

'This is…'

"That is Kagome's book."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"Well, I can say she won't appear anymore."

Inuyasha stared at the book and clutched Tensaiga.

"YOU'LL PAY!"

Inuyasha raced towards Sesshomaru and drew his Tensaiga. Sesshomaru dodged over to the well. Inuyasha's anger brew, when Sesshomaru smirked.

"Is this all you've got?"

"SHUT UP! Backlash Wave!"

Inuyasha used Tensaiga's most powerful move. Sesshomaru was taken aback at how powerful it is. Inuyasha made his final blow and Sesshomaru was thrown into the well.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Jaken ran towards the well.

The well was destroyed and buried by large boulders and trees. Jaken started digging but it was no use. It was impossible to get all the trees and boulders off.

"YOU IDIOT!" Jaken shouted at Inuyasha.

"Do you want me to kill you too?"

"YOU REALLY ARE AN IDIOT!"

"You asked for it," Inuyasha drew his Tensaiga.

"KAGOME IS ALIVE!" Jaken yelled before Inuyasha reached him.

"What?"

"Sesshomaru didn't kill her! She just went back to her own time!"

"Then why did you…?"

"Sesshomaru-sama just wanted to see the power of your Backlash Wave."

"DANG!"

Inuyasha started digging the gigantic pile of trees and boulders. Even if the whole village came down to help, it would at least take three months to clear the place.

"Don't stand there like an idiot! GET HELP!" Inuyasha barked at Jaken.

"Y-YES!" Jaken ran towards the village.

**At the Village**

"WHAT? THE WELL WAS DESTROYED?" Sango looked at the panting Jaken.

"Y-yes, Inuyasha's Backlash Wave destroyed it."

"Is Kagome hurt?"

"Kagome went back to her own world before what happened."

"Oh dear… this is bad."

"Why? At least Kagome was not hurt." Shippo asked.

"If the well is destroyed and Kagome is back at her own world…"

"She can't return." Sango finished off the sentence.

"Absolutely right," Miroku nodded his head.

"Well, let's go save her!" Shippo shouted.

"No, we must tell Kaede about the situation first."

"Why? We have to save her as soon as possible!"

"If Kagome returns, she will be crushed by the trees and boulders."

"W-what?"

"Yes, Miroku is right. We need a barrier in case Kagome tries to return."

"Well, let's just hurry!"

"What about me?" Jaken ran after them.

"Get the village men to help Inuyasha first, we'll be there soon!"

"Y-yes!"

Kagome's Time

"Ahh… it's so nice to have a proper bath." Kagome dried her hair with her towel.

"Kagome! I've gotten all the things you need!" Mrs. Higurashi called.

"Thanks mom!"

Kagome plopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

'Inuyasha… will you come for me?'

Suddenly, Kagome felt a strange aura. It was distinct, but Kagome couldn't tell who's it was. Kagome stood up and looked out of the window.

'Could it be Inuyasha's? It felt like his…'

Kagome ran out of the house and went to the well. She slide opened the door and peered in. There was no one around, but the aura did not fade. Kagome walked down and peered down the well.

'There's nothing here… Inuyasha didn't come for me.'

Just then, she heard a sound coming from behind of the well.

'Is it a demon? A Youkai?'

Kagome slowly walked up and saw that it was someone. The person laid quite still and was wearing nothing, thankfully that person had long hair. He or she had a long silvery mane, which perfectly covered the body. Kagome approach the person with caution, as it may be a dangerous Youkai.

"Hello… are you okay?" Kagome said in a soft voice.

The person still laid still and did not respond. Kagome took and deep breath and walked in front of the person. She squat down and looked.

'I can't see the person's face…'

Kagome carefully shifted the hair so she could see that person's face.

"YOU ARE…!"

–

**Rin-chan's Message**

HEY YOU! Thanks for reading! Please review me! Okayys? I was rather devastated when Fan Fiction removed my story… just like that. So; I'm back with more stories! And of course I'm taking special and extra precautions. ((:

LOVE YOU ALL!  
Rin-chan.


	2. Misson: WAKE HIM UP!

–

Disclaimers – Don't own Inu & co. I **LOVE** SESSHOMARU & INUYASHA!

–

Kagome was speechless. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. She started blinking profusely as she cringed and pointed at the person.

"YOU ARE… SESSHOMARU!" Kagome finally stuttered it out.

Sesshomaru didn't move.

'Don't tell me… he's dead?' Kagome eye's widened.

Kagome held out her finger and started poking him.

"Wake up Sesshomaru… you stinking idiot." Kagome poked his arm.

Sesshomaru still didn't budge, so Kagome came out with a plan. She ran back home and gathered some stuff. She hurried back and laid all the things next to Sesshomaru. First she covered him with a big blanket.

'I'll get sore eyes tomorrow…' Kagome sighed.

Next, she took out a bucket of water.

"Plan A!"

Kagome poured the whole bucket of icy cold water on his head. She quickly hid somewhere in case the Youkai decides to kill her for that. She peered from a safe distance and observed the soaking wet Youkai. He still didn't move.

"Harhmfpt! Plan B then!"

Kagome shook some pepper on his nose.

'Ha! Inu Youkais have sensitive noses…' Kagome beamed.

She waited for the big sneeze reaction. But sadly… Sesshomaru didn't even twitch his nose. Kagome pondered and snapped her fingers.

"Ah-ha! Plan C will definitely work!"

Kagome took out her secret weapon and moved to Sesshomaru's feet. She held it in her hands and placed it on his feet. She started moving it up and down.

'Wake up… wake up…' Kagome tickled him with her feather.

To her surprise, nothing happened! Kagome frowned and pouted. She packs her things and stares at Sesshomaru. She gave him a kick.

"IDIOT!"

Just when Kagome was about to leave, she heard something moving. She spun back and saw Sesshomaru standing up. Kagome's eyes widened.

"SESSHOMARU? You're awake?"

"Hmn?

"Huh? What do you mean 'hmn?'? It's you of course!"

"Me?"

"Yes, stop acting dum-" Kagome suddenly stopped and blushed very red.

"What?" Sesshomaru stepped forward towards Kagome.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kagome immediately covered her eyes.

"Why are you screaming?" Sesshomaru ran his hand through his hair.

"COVER YOUR BODY AND PERHAPS I'LL ANSWER YOU!"

"Hmn?" Sesshomaru looked at himself and noticed the absence of his clothes, except for a pair of white boxers.

"U-USE THE BLANKET ON THE FLOOR!" Kagome blushed even redder.

Sesshomaru looked around and saw the blanket. He picked it up and wrapped it around him. He also noticed that his hair was wet.

"Why is my hair wet?"

"I-I'd… it was raining!" Kagome made a small peek.

"I'm dressed and my arse hurts."

'Shoots. I must have kicked him too hard.'

Kagome gave a sigh of relieve and started to cool her burning red face.

"Care to tell me who I am now?"

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"I think that'll be alright… but can I have something to wear?"

"Sure, sure!"

"You kicked me right? Right in the arse."

'How did he know?'

"I just know."

Kagome shrieks and walked off.

**Kagome's House**

"Well, this is my home." Kagome led Sesshomaru into the living room. "Wait."

Kagome went up to her mother's room and opened the drawers and wardrobe. She rampaged through all the clothing as she looked for her father's clothes.

"YES! FOUND IT!"

Kagome hurried down and saw Sesshomaru sitting on the couch. He was already dressed in a smart shirt and long pants. His hair was gently flowing with the wind. His eyes were close and seemed so calm and relaxed.

'Kami… he's so…'

"Hi," Sesshomaru turned and broke Kagome's thoughts.

"H-hi!" Kagome stuttered.

"Are you always this nervous?"

"No!" Kagome answered quickly. 'But you, do make me nervous…'

"Anyway, who are you and who am I?" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome.

"Well, I'm Kagome if you remember. And you're Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru…"

"Remember anything?" Kagome poured him a cup of tea.

"No," Sesshomaru plainly answered. 'I'm Sesshomaru?'

"Egad!" Kagome frowned at the Youkai. 'He sure is still obnoxious.'

"I'm not obnoxious. I just can't remember." Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

"What?" Kagome bit her lips. 'HE CAN READ MY MIND!'

"Please, don't scream in your mind… it's giving me a headache."

"What? Stop reading my mind!" Kagome pouted.

"Actually, I don't read minds. But I can guess what you are thinking."

"Oh," Kagome made a small 'phew'.

"Anyway, I don't really remember anything." Sesshomaru sipped his tea.

"Wait a minute."

"What?"

"Where did you get your clothes from?"

"It was on the table."

'On the table? What's going on?'

**Inuyasha's Time**

"HURRY UP AND DIG!" Inuyasha yelled at the villagers.

"Please Inuyasha, yelling will not help now." Kaede told Inuyasha.

"I-I'm… sorry," Inuyasha's face became sad.

"Miroku, I think Inuyasha is really sad." Sango told Miroku.

"Of course, Kagome cannot return for at least two months." Miroku replied.

"I hope she's alright…" Sango shook her head and looked at Inuyasha.

**Naraku's Castle**

"Your plan is working well, Kikyo," Naraku gazed outside.

"It wouldn't have worked without you." Kikyo replied.

"It was smart of you to place a mind control on him, first have his memory gone and we'll slowly add it back for him. While we control him to kill that girl."

"You're too flattering Naraku," Kikyo smiled. 'Kagome will finally die…'

"But you sure are vicious Kikyo… letting her die under someone she will love."

"I'm not as vicious as you are, Naraku." Kikyo replied. 'I will kill you after her.'

"Please don't think that way," Naraku smiled.

"So how long do you wish to play this game?"

"Till they fall in love, that would hurt the most, won't it Kikyo?"

Kikyo didn't answer.

"Isn't that what you want? Pain on those who caused you pain?"

"I'll take my leave now, Naraku," Kikyo left the castle.

'What a naïve woman…' Naraku smirked.

**Back at Kagome's**

Kagome folded her arms and thought.

'Why would there be clothes on the table?'

"Well, I don't know."

"I'm not talking to you! Stop probing into my mind!" Kagome pouted.

"It's just so easy to guess."

"Okay, so I'm dumb and words are written on my forehead."

"Yes, that is correct," Sesshomaru answered with no emotion on his face.

"WHY YOU! COME WITH ME!"

Kagome pulled Sesshomaru out and brought him to the well.

"Jump down," Kagome poked Sesshomaru.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm bloody serious," Kagome poked him again.

"Well, why would you want me at the bottom of the well for?"

"That world is where you belong."

"That world? What do you mean 'that world'?"

"Listen, you came from THAT world."

"I still don't get you."

"Just jump and you'll remember everything."

"Right." Sesshomaru rose his eyebrow.

"Trust me on this okay?"

"Hmn," Sesshomaru peered down.

"Okay, on three! ONE! TWO! THREE!"

Kagome pushed Sesshomaru down the well. She watched as his disappeared into the darkness. Kagome waved and walked off.

'Phew! Finally that stuck up guy is gone!'

Kagome went up her room and laid down. Soon, she fell asleep, deep asleep.

_'Inuyasha… where are you?' _

'Here! Kagome! I'm here!'

'Where? I don't see you!'

'Here! Come closer!'

'Okay, I see you!'

'Close your eyes Kagome.'

'Why?'

'Just trust me on this okay?'

'Okay…'

'MMMMMMMMN!'

'S-SSTOOPP!"

"SESSHOMARU!"

"What?"

Kagome immediately woke up at that voice and found Sesshomaru one centimeter away from her face. Kagome blushed red.

"W-why are you still here!" Kagome covered her blushed face

"I remember everything now…" Sesshomaru leaned towards Kagome.

"W-what?" Kagome stuttered. 'Is he going to kill me?'

"You… said I could trust you."

"Oh?"

"I didn't even go to your so-called 'other world'… I totally hit the dirt."

"It didn't work? It can't be…"

"And I think I swallowed some of it…" Sesshomaru started spiting.

'I don't believe it…' Kagome thought. "Do you remember a thing?"

"No."

"Let's go!" Kagome pulled Sesshomaru out of her room.

They went back to the well and Kagome peered down.

"Tell me, why are we here again?"

"Cos' this time, I'll jump with you."

"Oh, what joy. Again?"

"YES! Again." Kagome took a deep breath. "Ready?"

"No."

Kagome pulled him down and they both landed with a thud.

"Are we there?" Kagome looked around.

"Well, I know I'll be half dead if you don't get off me."

"Oh, sorry." Kagome got off Sesshomaru. "Hey, help me out."

"What?"

"I said help me out!"

"Right…" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Please?" Kagome battered her eyelids.

"That's disgusting."

"Oh okay, I'm disgusting, now help me out! You idiot!"

"Fine," Sesshomaru gave Kagome a boost as she climbed out.

When she climbed out of the well, she noticed that they were still in the modern world. Kagome looked around and couldn't understand why the well didn't transport either or Sesshomaru across to the other side.

"So we are back to square one."

"I don't get it Sesshomaru…"

"Neither do I."

'Inuyasha… what's going on?' Kagome frowned.

"I'm hungry."

"What?"

"I'm tired too."

"So?"

"Get me a place with something to eat and sleep."

"Oh man…" Kagome smacked her forehead.

They both headed back to Kagome's house as they saw Kagome's mother heading home after her groceries.

"MOM!" Kagome shouted and ran towards Mrs. Higurashi.

"Oh, Kagome, where were you?"

"I'll explain it to you later… emn, mom…"

"Yes?" Mrs. Higurashi looked behind Kagome and saw Sesshomaru.

"It's about…"

"Who's this young guy behind you?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"He's Sesshomaru, you know… Inuyasha's idiotic brother."

"Isn't he supposed to be dangerous?"

"He's sort of lost his memories… and I can't get him back."

"I see, so he's safe right?"

"Basically yes, but be careful of his acidic mouth."

"HE SPITS ACID?"

"No, no! In the sarcastic, rude, obnoxious way…"

"Oh, alright." Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Care for dinner?"

"I'll appreciate that," Sesshomaru gave a polite smile.

'He's quite cute when he smiles…' Kagome thought as she stared at him.

–

**COMMENTARYY TIMEE!**  
Ingredients – Rin-chan, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sota, Sango.

"SESSHOMARU ISN'T NAKE! He has his underwear on! GOSH! But he is BLOODY SEXY!" Rin-chan beams like a mad nut.

"No… my precious virginity…" Sesshomaru said with no emotion.

"HARHARHAR!" Inuyasha laughed sarcastically at his brother.

"Shut up," Sesshomaru smacked Inuyasha on the head.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Inuyasha chased after Sesshomaru.

"Oh well; that's it for today." Rin-chan announces. "Stay tune! By REVIEWING!"

"That's so commercial," Sota stated.

"SHHHHHH!" Kagome covered her brother's mouth. "She might…"

"It's too late now…" Rin-chan attacked Sota.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sota yelled and ran off.

"Emn, stay tune," Sango forced out a smile.

"Yup! Next chapter: **the 'pickle' dinner fight**!" Kagome smiled.


	3. AYUnote!

* * *

Ayu-chan's Note!

HI! It's been so, so, so, so, so, so long since I updated! I'm so terribly sorry! I've been pretty busy with school and drawing! I totally neglected writing! –shrieks-

I'll been updating soon! Please forgive me! I promise good chapters and stories! ((:

love;  
AYUMI

* * *


	4. SUKIYAKI?

Disclaimers – I do not own Inuyasha, but I love Inuyasha! ((:

**Chapter Three – SUKIYAKI!**

"WHEEEEEE! I'm back for more!" Ayu-chan screams.

"STOP SCREAMING!" Inuyasha barked. "Hey, why did I bark?"

"Well, you are a dog after all…" Ayu shrugs.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Inuyasha picked up a chair.

"Down boy, here, paw, do you want a doggy biscuit?" Ayu brings out a box.

"Do push me…" Inuyasha snarled.

"Mmm! It is turkey and sausage flavor!"

"Fine, give me one."

"ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!" Ayu-chan beams.

* * *

Everyone at the dinner table was silent, well except for grandpa's murmurs of chant.

"Let's start shall we?" Kagome forcefully smiled as she tried to create a better atmosphere.

"Yes! Don't we all love Sukiyaki?" Kagome's mother smiled.

"AHHHHHH! DEMON! BE GONE! BE GONE! BE GONE!" grandpa suddenly stood up and flapped charms in front of Sesshomaru.

"Grandpa!" Kagome and her mother tried to stop him.

"MY CHARMS WILL SUBDUE YOU!"

As grandpa yelled, he pasted a charm on Sesshomaru's head. Sesshomaru took off the charm and stared at it.

"Can opener at 500¥, get yours now at Ninko Department store."

Everyone paused at what Sesshomaru just read. Embarrassed, grandpa made an 'hmpft' sound and turned away.

"I ran out of charm papers."

Everyone laughed and dinner resumed back to normal. Kagome turned and saw a smiling Sesshomaru. At that moment, she suddenly felt her heart flutter. Sesshomaru turned and their eyes met. Kagome immediately turned away blushing red.

"_Why did I turn away? Idiot! What's this fluttering feeling?_" Kagome thought to herself.

"Onee-san! Onee-san! ONEE-SAN!" Sota yelled.

"Huh? Hmm? What is it Sota?" Kagome stared blankly at her brother.

"I've been calling you for two whole minutes," Sota sighed.

"What is it?"

"Please pass me the soy sauce."

"Yes, yes," Kagome reached for the soy sauce. "Hmm… it's empty."

"Kagome, could you go get another bottle in the kitchen?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Okay," Kagome stood up.

"Ah, Kagome, could you get me another bottle of pickles too?" said grandpa.

"Sure."

"Pickles?" Sesshomaru said in a soft voice.

"Pickles are a type of vegetable, Sesshomaru-san," Kagome's mother smiled. "They are preserved and can be eaten even after a long period of time."

"Oh."

"Here grandpa, your pickles. And Sota's soy sauce."

"Thank you," both of them replied.

Sesshomaru stared at grandpa's pickles with a face full of questions. Kagome figured that he probably have never seen or tasted pickles in the other world.

"Grandpa, could you pass me the pickled?" Kagome asked.

"Why? I thought you didn't really like them," grandpa gave a confused look.

"I don't hate them," Kagome shrugged with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

Grandpa passed the bottle to Kagome. Kagome scooped some out onto her plate and returned the bottle to grandpa. Hesitating a little, Kagome nudged Sesshomaru who was sitting next to her.

"Here, try some," Kagome said.

"Okay, thank you," Sesshomaru picked up his chopsticks and picked up a piece.

"_Gosh, what is with this guy? Why is he so polite? To be honest, sitting next to him and looking at him, he doesn't really seem that much of a bad guy… AHH! KAGOME! Looks can be deceiving! But, I can't judge a book by its cover either right?_" Kagome thought to herself and felt a little contradicted.

Sesshomaru placed down his chopsticks.

"How did it taste?" Kagome asked.

"Good," Sesshomaru replied cold as usual.

"Okay…" Kagome answered. "_He sure is still as emotionless_."

After dinner, everyone started to help clean up.

"Thank you for the dinner," Sesshomaru thanked Kagome's mother.

"Ah, no problem at all," Kagome's mother smiled.

"_Hmpft, his politeness is so suspicious_…" Kagome glanced over and turned away quickly as she saw Sesshomaru walk over to her side. Just as Sesshomaru walked pass, he bent towards her ear.

"There's nothing suspicious about my politeness," whispered Sesshomaru.

"H-how did… w-what? What are you talking about?" Kagome forced out a laugh.

"You know what I'm talking about," Sesshomaru answered in an icy cold tone.

"_Drats, I got nailed by him again. How does he know_?" Kagome frowned.

"It's all written on your face," Sesshomaru whispered into her ear before walking away.

Kagome blushed and froze on the spot. Just then Kagome's mother walked towards her.

"Kagome? Are you alright? Why are you standing here?"

"O-oh, I'm fine, I-I'm going up to my room now…" Kagome turned and headed upstairs.

"_No… no… it can't be. How can I be so readable? Am I really that simple? That you can know what I'm thinking just by looking at my face? It can't be true_…" Just by thinking, Kagome started to doubt herself.

"Homework, yes, I got to do homework. Forget about it Kagome, forget about it…"

Just as Kagome entered the room, she saw Sesshomaru holding her bottle of Jewel Shards.

"Don't touch that!" Kagome yelled and snatched the bottle from Sesshomaru.

* * *

"WHEEEEEEEEEE! And that ends chapter THREE! Hope you'll like it!" Ayu-chan beams."

"Rin wants to know what will happen next," Rin squealed.

"Yes, yes, don't be impatient Rin-chan! I'll continue tomorrow!"

"Rin, she's lying to you," Sesshomaru said icily.

"THAT'S SO MEAN OF YOU!" Ayu sobs. "I gave you a bigger part than Inuyasha!"

"So?"

"SO?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So… so… you can't be mean to me or I'll make you an extra! I'll only make you walk pass everyone as a passerby." Ayu gives evil laughter.

"I don't mind."

"W-What?"

"AH! STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!" Sota exclaimed.


End file.
